Paparazzis en Karasuno
by ArokuRaita
Summary: Kiyoko-san obtiene fondos para el equipo de vóleibol gracias a métodos un tanto sensacionalistas. Lo que no espera es que el éxito y los problemas sean tantos... ¡y tan grandes! [shounen ai ligero]
1. Relámpagos de tormenta

**Paparazzis en Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**1. Relámpagos de tormenta**

Un nuevo día comenzó en la preparatoria Karasuno y Hinata iba atrasado, la campana ya estaba sonando mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Bajó de un salto, la estacionó en el bicicletero y corrió hacia su sala. Jadeando, llegó a su puerta y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Como iba a la clase 1 del primer año, pudo ver a Tobio dos salas más allá, en la clase 3. El moreno estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para mirarlo desafiante y abrir la puerta. Entraron a sus salas al mismo tiempo.  
La jornada escolar pasó lenta, pero por fin llegó la hora de las actividades del club de vóleibol. Los chicos se prepararon para dar todo de sí y comenzaron su entrenamiento.

- Hey, Kageyama, ¿préstame tu botella? Necesito beber- exclamó Hinata, acercándose al setter de un salto. Este último se alejó.

- ¡Busca tu propia botella! No pienso permitir que babees la mía.

- ¡No seas así!

Mientras Hinata saltaba para tratar de quitarle el agua a un cada vez más furioso Kageyama, un flash desde lo alto lo desconcentró.

- ¿Eh? ¿Relámpagos? ¿Habrá tormenta?- gritó. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y se asomó. Aún había sol y estaba despejado.

- ¡De qué estás hablando, idiota!- exclamó Kageyama. Dicho esto, le tiró la botella en la cabeza: -Toma y bebe un poco, ya estás imaginando tonterías.

El extraño hecho fue olvidado de inmediato. Sin embargo, una persona vio todo. En silencio, esperó a que la clase terminara y se acercó a quien había causado eso.

* * *

- Esteee... ¿Kiyoko-san?

Hitoka Yachi se notaba nerviosa. Aún se sentía intimidada por la belleza de la manager del club de vóleibol de Karasuno.

- Dime, Yachi.

- Eh... ¿Por qué estabas tomando fotos a los chicos?

Hubo una tensa pausa, hasta que Kiyoko suspiró.

- Es mejor que te lo cuente...

Sacó un cuaderno lleno de números y anotaciones y se lo mostró a la más joven.

- Observa la fila que tiene más ingresos. Dice "Otros", ¿verdad? Pues... Nunca le he contado a nadie cómo he logrado llegar a esas cifras. Una vez dije que eran 'donaciones anónimas', pero la verdad es que todo ha sido posible gracias a... las fotos.

- ¿Oh? ¿Vendes fotos de los chicos a sus admiradoras?

- Algo así. La verdad es que, por separado, los muchachos no tienen muchas fans. Pero cuando ellos se juntan, surge la magia, ¿entiendes?- sonrió Kiyoko.

Al parecer, Yachi no había entendido, así que Kiyoko metió la mano a su bolso y sacó un pequeño álbum de imágenes. En todas habían chicos del club de vóleibol en parejas: Hinata y Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya, Sugawara y Sawamura, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi... Los ojos de Yachi se abrieron de par en par.

- Pero... sólo están haciendo cosas de amigos, ¿por qué...?

Shimizu entrecerró los ojos con astucia.

- Nunca subestimes la imaginación de una fujoshi. Acá en Karasuno hay muchísimas y también tienen una excelente capacidad de pago. Por supuesto, no pido tanto dinero. Sin embargo, se venden muchas imágenes.

Aunque a Yachi no le gustaba pensar en Shouyou junto a otra persona que no fuera ella, se extrañó al descubrir que no le molestaba verlo junto a Kageyama. "De hecho, se ven muy lindos juntos... Quizás yo también sea una fujoshi", se dijo.

- Por favor, no le digas a nadie, Yachi. Siempre hago que las clientas firmen un compromiso de no compartir, subir ni fotocopiar las fotos. Si los chicos se enteraran, sería mi fin.

La niña se sonrojó al ver el rostro acongojado de su senpai.

- Ah, esteee... ¡No te preocupes, Kiyoko-san! Es más, me preguntaba si podría, no sé, ayudarte a tomar fotos. Sé cómo hacer que salgan bien sin flash y sería discreta...

- ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Yachi-chan!- exclamó Shimizu.

Al día siguiente, Yachi se presentó con su cámara, afirmando que era para crear nuevos pósters. En parte, era verdad.

A la salida, Kiyoko y Yachi se reunieron en una calle medio escondida con un grupo de chicas de la escuela. Entregaron sobres café a todas las muchachas, quienes les pasaron billetes y monedas a cambio.

- Recuerden, nada de compartirlas ni subirlas a internet. Cúidenlas como un tesoro. Si alguien lo descubre, no podremos seguir.

Todas las jóvenes asintieron enfáticamente. Una abrió su sobre y exclamó, llena de alegría:

- Wow, ¡estas fotos están excelentes!

Las managers del equipo de vóleibol sonrieron, satisfechas.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápido, gracias a los entrenamientos y partidos de práctica. Luego del último -en el que ganaron por un amplio margen- los jugadores de Karasuno se vieron con más tiempo libre.

- Hey, Ryuu, ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar algo a la cafetería?

- ¡Claro, Noya-san! Y así aprovechamos de ver chicas lindas en el camino, jejeje.

Los dos muchachos se dirigieron felices hacia su destino, entre saltos y risas. A su lado pasaron unas jóvenes que los miraron, sonriendo. Envalentonados, se acercaron a ellas, pero no les fue muy bien.

- ¡EEK!- gritó una.

- ¡Tanaka idiota, la asustaste!- exclamó Nishinoya.

-No- respondió la otra - Es sólo que está emocionada por verlos jun...- En ese minuto, la joven que había gritado le tapó la boca a su amiga con la mano. El gesto fue tan brusco, que algo salió volando del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta: un sobre café.

- ¡Oh, deja, yo lo recojo!- dijo alegremente el libero del equipo, estirándose para tomarlo en el aire. Logró atraparlo por el lado equivocado, así que su contenido se desparramó por el suelo.

-¡NOOO!- chillaron las colegialas.

Tanaka se acercó a recoger los papeles caídos y se puso pálido. Miró a Nishinoya, quien estaba paralizado mientras se veía a sí mismo en papel fotográfico, abrazando a Tanaka de manera amigable. Todas eran similares, con ellos dos. No había nada turbio en sus acciones y, sin embargo, sintió un escalofrío.

¿Qué es esto...?- preguntó, volteándose hacia las chicas.

Ellas habían desaparecido.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Una confesión inesperada

**Paparazzis en Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**2. Una confesión inesperada**

El día siguiente fue terrible para Tanaka y Nishinoya. Ambos estaban furiosos y asustados por las fotos que habían visto el día anterior. En ese momento no pudieron hacer nada, así que prefirieron esperar a la clase de vóleibol. Pero... ¿Quién podía haberse metido en el gimnasio a tomar esas fotos? ¿Y por qué esas chicas las tenían en su poder?

- Me quedó dando vueltas lo que dijo una de las niñas- comentó Tanaka durante el recreo. Nishinoya lo miró. -"Ella está emocionada por verlos jun..."- recordó el wing spiker.

- ¿Habrá querido decir "por verlos juntos"?- aventuró el libero, con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no me hace sentido, ¿quién se emocionaría por ver a dos chicos juntos?

- Hum... Mi hermana me habló una vez de unas chicas llamadas 'fujoshi' o algo así, que se vuelven locas por ver a dos muchachos besándose y haciendo cosas eechi. Nunca le creí, pero... ahora tengo un poco de miedo.

- ¿Miedo? ¡Yo tengo rabia! Me encantan las mujeres, ¡maldición! Y que a ellas les guste imaginar que soy gay me enfurece, me... ¡AAARGH!- explotó el más bajo.

- Pe-Pero imagina que las chicas de ayer se reúnan con otras pervertidas y nos obliguen a hacer cosas eechi entre nosotros...-

Los dos se pusieron a temblar.

- Tenemos que avisarle a los demás. Si hay fotos nuestras, habrán de ellos también. ¡Hay que evitar que nos rapten, nos fuercen y hagan películas de porno amateur con nosotros!

Decididos, regresaron a sus clases y se prepararon para darle la noticia a sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Al final de la práctica habitual, las managers, el profesor y el entrenador salieron del recinto y el libero y el wing spiker aprovecharon para llamar la atención de los demás.

- Muchachos, ayer nos pasó algo terrible: ¡hay un espía en Karasuno! A mí y a Tanaka nos han tomado fotos...

- ¿Eh? ¿Nos fotografían mientras jugamos? ¡Imposible!- exclamó Sawamura.

- No es sólo eso: en las fotos que vimos, siempre aparecen dos jugadores... y algunas están tomadas desde el interior del gimnasio- afirmó Tanaka. Por primera vez, se notaba nervioso.

- ¿Dices que son sólo dos jugadores? ¿Y qué están haciendo?- preguntó Sugawara, con la mano en la barbilla.

- Pues... Ridiculeces: por ejemplo, vimos dos fotos en las que Tanaka y yo estamos tirándonos agua, y saltando y pegándonos.

- No parece algo tan grave si lo pones de esa forma. ¿No estarán exagerando?- murmuró Tsukishima.

- ¿Eeeh? ¿Me estás llamando exagerado, cuatro ojos?- masculló Tanaka, con voz amenazante.

Mientras Sawamura detenía a Ryuunosuke, Kageyama comentó:

- Bueno, Yamaguchi y tú siempre están juntos, es probable que hayan chicas que crean que son pareja y hasta les pidan que se den besos...

Yamaguchi se puso completamente rojo y Tsukishima se arregló los lentes, molesto:

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Hay algún momento en que Hinata y tú estén separados? Creo que ustedes deberían preocuparse más.

Los dos muchachos se miraron enojados. En ese instante, el entrenador Ukai, Kiyoko, Yachi y el profesor Takeda entraron al gimnasio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no están ordenando? - los retó el entrenador.

Los chicos explicaron la situación, sin fijarse en la expresión de Kiyoko y Yachi. Ambas se miraron con preocupación.

- ¡Entonces, el relámpago que vi ayer era el flash de una cámara!- gritó Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes, idiota?- respondió Kageyama.

- ¡Porque TÚ me dijiste que era mi imaginación, estúpido!

Tsukishima rió.

- ¿Ves, Rey? Estoy seguro de que Hinata y tú serían la pareja favorita de las chicas.

- ¡Cállate!- respondieron al unísono los aludidos.

- Bueno, bueno, calma- los cortó el profesor Takeda - Si hay espías en el club, tendremos que hablar con la rectoría e implementar medidas de seguridad para evitar que esto siga sucediendo. Además, sería bueno conversar con otras escuelas...

"¡Las cosas están a punto de salirse de control!", pensó Yachi, muy asustada. Iba a levantar la mano para decir algo, pero Kiyoko se le adelantó.

- Esteee... Profesor Takeda, entrenador Ukai, chicos... Necesito confesarles algo.

Todos la miraron, sorprendidos. Yachi no podía creerlo. ¿Les iba a contar? ¿Cómo reaccionarían?

- Yo... soy quien ha estado tomando las fotos. Lo hice por el equipo, y la idea se me ocurrió cuando noté que habían algunas estudiantes que... bueno, que les gustaba ver parejas de muchachos llevándose bien. Y ellas imaginan que es algo romántico. 'Shipping', le dicen. Vi que habían algunas fans del club de vóleibol y les propuse venderles fotos. Fue todo un éxito y lo integré en la columna "Otros" de la contabilidad.- Dicho esto, entregó el cuaderno con las cifras a Takeda sensei y continuó:

- Partí hace algunos meses. No me atreví a decirlo, porque sabía que podía causar problemas, pero quiero aclarar que lo hice por el equipo. Yachi hizo un excelente trabajo con sus pósters y... bueno, pensé que esto también podía resultar. Lo siento muchísimo, y estoy dispuesta a dejar mi puesto de manager si así lo desean.

Hizo una reverencia y miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. Yachi mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante toda la confesión de su senpai. Carraspeó, cabizbaja. Nadie dijo nada.

- Yo... también tomé fotos. Lo hice porque entendí que Kiyoko-san no tenía malas intenciones, ¡y el dinero que ingresa es bastante! Ella no se queda con nada y yo tampoco. ¡Gracias a su idea pudimos ir a practicar con escuelas de otras prefecturas! Al igual que ella, pongo mi puesto a su disposición. Por favor, si no pueden perdonarnos, les pido que al menos nos comprendan...

Los chicos, el profesor y el entrenador seguían en silencio. Nerviosas, las muchachas levantaron la vista. Todos estudiaban el cuaderno boquiabiertos, pálidos y con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas.

- Ki-Ki-Kiyoko-san... ¿e-estas cifras son reales?- preguntó Takeda.

- Sí, sensei. Tengo todos los comprobantes y el dinero en la caja fuerte del club para demostrarlo.

- ¿Cómo son las fotos?

Kiyoko buscó algunas dentro de su bolso y las entregó al profesor, quien las observó con una expresión cada vez más aliviada a medida que las revisaba. Todos se acercaron a mirar.

- ¡Mira, Kageyama! ¡Esta es de ayer, cuando me tiraste tu botella de agua!- rió Hinata. Al parecer, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

- Bah, ¿este tipo de cosas le gustan a las chicas? Qué absurdo- respondió el setter, con el ceño fruncido.

- Vaya... No puedo creer que estas imágenes tan simples den tanto dinero. Me atrevería a decir que, sin esto, no podríamos llegar muy lejos...- aventuró Takeda.

- ¡¿EEHH?!- exclamaron Nishinoya y Tanaka, al unísono.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo! Además, fue sin nuestro consentimiento... ¡Y no quiero que las mujeres piensen que soy gay!- agregó el wing spiker.

- Kiyoko-san, no tengo nada contra ti (tampoco contra ti, Yachi), ¡pero odio la idea de que las chicas me encuentren atractivo sólo por estar con otro tipo!- se quejó Nishinoya.

- A mí me da igual. A diferencia de otros, sé que no seré gay aunque los demás lo crean- señaló Tsukishima, indiferente a las miradas de enojo de Tanaka y el libero.

- Opino lo mismo que Tsukki- murmuró Yamaguchi.

- Si eso implica mejoras en el presupuesto del club, no tengo problemas. Aunque no pienso besar ni nada de eso- afirmó Kageyama, muy serio.

- ¡Me gustan las fotos, son entretenidas!- exclamó Hinata, sonriendo.

Los de tercero se miraron, incómodos. En el fondo, les costaba un poco perdonar a Shimizu. Al fin y al cabo, había construido una fortuna a sus espaldas, ¡y con ellos como modelos! Tendrían que hablarlo con ella después.

Por el momento, la decisión final fue que las chicas se mantuvieran en sus cargos... y que los chicos se dejaran fotografiar. "Sería una estupidez matar esta gallina de los huevos de oro", opinó el entrenador Ukai, con una media sonrisa.

* * *

De este modo, los jóvenes empezaron a acostumbrarse a los flashes dentro y fuera del gimnasio. Al principio fue incómodo, pero como sólo tenían que ser ellos mismos, se relajaron más. Luego de unos días, ya ni se fijaban en las paparazzis.

- Aún así, no estoy convencido- masculló Nishinoya mientras caminaba junto a Asahi- Me cuesta actuar normal cuando sé que hay chicas que me tomarán fotos cuando esté con un amigo y las venderán como si fuéramos pareja-.

- Sí, te entiendo- contestó Asahi - No esperaba esto de Kiyoko-san, pero si así son las cosas...

Nishinoya se detuvo y miró de hito en hito a su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan conformista, Asahi-san? ¡Si esto te molesta, deberías decirlo!

Asahi se puso rojo. Escuchó el sonido de una cámara fotográfica. "Ah, rayos, esta foto se mal interpretará", pensó. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que no le preocupaba mucho.

- ¿Me creerás si te digo que no me molesta? Es decir, es por el equipo. Además, no nos piden interactuar de forma distinta. Todo sigue igual- suspiró.

Su amigo libero lo observó con atención. ¿Era su idea, o ese suspiro fue de descontento? ¿Había algo que Asahi-san quería cambiar?

- Deberías ser menos pasivo, si no, la gente te pasará a llevar- exclamó Nishinoya, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Asahi lo miró con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no soy tan pasivo como crees- respondió.

- Por supuesto, ¡por algo eres nuestro as!- exclamó el más pequeño. Luego, se estiró al sol como un gato, cerrando los ojos. Su expresión era de relajo absoluto. Confundido, Asahi se obligó a desviar la mirada y rogó que ninguna cámara la hubiese captado. Nadie habría creído que el interés que demostraba en el físico de su compañero fue producto de una actuación profesional...

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Sorpresas

**Paparazzis en Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows! =D

* * *

**3. Sorpresas**

Mientras terminaba la clase del club de vóleibol, Sawamura, Suga y Asahi se acercaron a Kiyoko para conversar sobre el tema de las fotos y cerrar el capítulo.

- No queremos que te sientas culpable, es sólo que... podrías habernos contado- sugirió el capitán del equipo de Karasuno.

- ¡No les iba a gustar la idea! Por eso preferí callarlo- respondió la bella joven, con voz nerviosa.

- Pero ya ves que no hemos puesto problemas, ¿no? También puede ser porque se gana un montón de dinero con esto, y es sencillo- sonrió Suga. Kiyoko lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, más tranquila. ¡No por nada el setter de cabellos grises era uno de los favoritos de las chicas!

- Lo bueno es que fuiste honrada y dejaste todo el dinero para el club, ¿verdad? Es muy loable de tu parte, cualquier otra persona habría aprovechado de quedarse con algo. Gracias por eso, Kiyoko-san- murmuró Asahi. Los demás asintieron y ella se sonrojó. No se habría interesado por el dinero, en todo caso.

Cuando los muchachos se fueron, la manager aún tenía las mejillas rojas. Yachi se acercó a ella sin mirarla: estaba viendo las imágenes que había capturado durante el día.

- No quiero pecar de egocéntrica, pero creo que estas fotos me quedaron excelentes. ¿Qué opinas, Kiyoko-san?

- Tienes toda la razón, Hitoka-chan, son realmente buenas. Especialmente las que le tomas a Hinata...

El rostro de la más pequeña enrojeció violentamente.

- Ah, esteee, yo... Es que Hinata-kun es muy fotogénico. Y Kageyama también.

- Ya veo- respondió Shimizu, mientras revisaba el resto de las imágenes - Oye, pero sólo hay fotos de Kagehina y de Hinata solo... ¿No hay Tsukihina o algo así?

Hubo una pausa y la manager de tercer año miró a la joven. Sus facciones expresaban un profundo desagrado.

- No... No me gusta fotografiar a Hinata-kun con otras personas. De hecho... Prefiero verlo con Kageyama-kun y nadie más. Me hace sentir mal que aparezca con otros jugadores porque... porque él tiene más cercanía con el setter de primero y... con otros podría sentirse incómodo...

"¿Hinata, incómodo con alguien?", pensó la morena, sonriendo. Estuvo a punto de bromear al respecto, pero se detuvo. Hitoka debía saber que su preocupación era absurda, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Quizás eran celos? "¡Sería terrible que Yachi se enamorara de Hinata justo ahora! Va a sufrir demasiado..."

- No te preocupes. Si quieres, yo me encargo de tomar esas fotos y de cuidar que Hinata se encuentre bien- aseguró la mayor, con seriedad. Sabía que el colorín no tendría ningún problema: lo que realmente le importaba era que Yachi estuviese tranquila. La más joven la miró con los ojos brillando de alegría y le dio las gracias con tanta efusividad que Kiyoko decidió hacer lo posible para que el amor de esos dos prosperara. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Kiyoko y sus compañeros, Asahi se despidió y fue a su casa. Le habría gustado caminar con Nishinoya, pero el muchacho estaba conversando con Tanaka y algunas fans -o, al menos, trataba de hacerlo sin asustarlas- y no lo vio.

Mientras caminaba, recordó las palabras del libero. ¿De verdad era tan pasivo? Bueno, cualquier persona se vería así al lado de su enérgico amigo. CUALQUIERA. Eso daba un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con perder un poco de timidez y erguirse más. Empezaría de a poco para que Yuu no se preocupara más por él. Más contento, apuró el paso y mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras pasaba al lado de la gente, pero era difícil... ¡Estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido! Los transeúntes no dejaban de mirarlo con un poco de temor.

"¡Todo sea por Noyasan!". Tragó saliva. Aún quedaban varias cuadras para llegar a su casa...

Mientras tanto, en Karasuno, Nishinoya había dejado de hablar con las chicas. Lo bueno es que no las asustó, pero lo malo es que no dejaban de decirle lo lindo que se veía con Asahi o Tanaka en las fotos... "Hablando de Asahi-san", pensó, mirando hacia todos lados. Al parecer, ya se había ido.

- Bueno, Noya-san, debo irme. ¡Mi hermana me matará si no llego antes de la cena! ¡Nos vemos!- exclamó Ryuu, corriendo hacia la salida.

Yuu se quedó solo. De mala gana, caminó hacia su casa. Hubiese preferido que Tanaka lo acompañara o, más aún, Asahi-san... A veces se iban juntos y el más pequeño podía sentir que la paz lo llenaba por completo. Ni siquiera le daban ganas de hablar fuerte o saltar. Sentía casi la misma alegría y calma que durante los partidos o recibos difíciles.

"Eso me pasa sólo cuando estoy junto a él", se dijo. El descubrimiento le hizo detenerse un segundo en la vereda. Si alguna idea intentó insinuársele durante ese momento, al segundo siguiente había sido desechada.

* * *

En los días que pasaron, la actitud del as de Karasuno cambió ligeramente. Ya no titubeaba, no tenia gestos de timidez y caminaba más derecho. Los de tercero captaron la diferencia de inmediato y lo felicitaron, incluso Kiyoko le dijo que tenía un aura diferente, más segura.

El resto del equipo no demostró haber notado el cambio. Eso incluía a Nishinoya, quien seguía actuando como siempre con él. "Qué frustrante, ¡esto es por ti, maldición!", gritaba mentalmente el wing spiker. Sin embargo, a la salida de las clases de vóleibol supo la verdad.

- Vaya, te has vuelto más fuerte, Asahi-san- comentó Nishinoya, sonriendo. Los dos caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivos hogares. El alto joven tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encogerse ni negarlo.

- Sí, Noya-san. Decidí tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste el otro día. Quiero ser más fuerte y valiente... -"por ti", susurró su corazón- por el equipo.

El libero lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Realmente te tomas todo tan en serio! Pero me parece bien. ¡Ahora, todos los que pensaban que eras débil se llevarán una gran sorpresa, jajaja!

* * *

Nishinoya fue el primer sorprendido. No había pasado ni una semana desde que habían tenido esa conversación y Asahi ya era casi tan 'cool' como el libero. Las fotos que le tomaban con sus compañeros lo mostraban seguro y tan confiable que Yuu estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era el chico nuevo. Además, algunas chicas habían empezado a pedir fotos donde apareciera solo Asahi.

"¡Me está robando a las chicas!", pensó enojado. Pero ojalá fuera solo eso... Ya no reconocía a su amigo. Cuando caminaban juntos, en vez de paz sentía una gran vulnerabilidad, como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño pequeño. En una ocasión estuvo tentado de preguntarle si no había ido muy lejos con su cambio de actitud, pero la sonrisa que Asahi tenía en el rostro le obligó a tragarse sus palabras. "Es feliz así. Y si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy", determinó Yuu para sus adentros.

Azumane era realmente feliz, mas no por el aumento de su popularidad entre las mujeres, sino porque por fin se sentía digno de Nishinoya. Por fin era capaz de protegerlo.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de alumnas de Aobajousai se encontraba en el gimnasio de dicha escuela. Cuando vieron a Tooru Oikawa, empezaron a gritar como locas: "¡Oikawa-kun, eres el mejor!".

- ¡Estamos practicando solamente! ¡No es necesario causar tanto alboroto!- exclamó el ayudante del entrenador. Huelga decir que ninguna de las muchachas le prestó atención.

Los jugadores del equipo ya estaban acostumbrados al público femenino durante las clases, las prácticas, partidos de práctica y partidos en serio. Era una de las consecuencias de tener a Oikawa en el club de vóleibol. Como era un setter y capitán excelente, las desventajas se hacían más soportables. Pero el vicecapitán, Hajime Iwaizumi, no pensaba lo mismo, especialmente cuando Tooru saludaba a todas sus fanáticas.

Con una certera palmada en la nuca, Iwaizumi lo obligó a concentrarse en la clase.

- ¡Iwa-chan, eso duele! ¿Por qué siempre me pegas?

- Porque siempre actúas como si lo estuvieras pidiendo. Ahora, olvida a esas chicas, ¡y empieza a hacer saques!

No fue necesario repetirlo. Oikawa se sumergió en el juego junto con sus compañeros y se esforzó tanto o más que ellos. Tampoco escuchó los gritos de ánimo de sus admiradoras hasta que, de pronto, su oído captó algo:

- ¡Wow, es Kageyama-kun! Se ve muy guapo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Tobio-chan está acá? ¡Estúpido kouhai...!". El setter de Aobajousai se desconcentró sólo por unos instantes, pero eso bastó para ser golpeado en la cabeza por la pelota.

- ¡Lo siento! - gritó Kindaichi desde el otro lado de la red.

Antes de que el adolorido capitán pudiera responder, Iwaizumi contestó:

- ¡No lo sientas, se lo merece por no prestar atención durante el juego!

Luego de que la clase terminara, Oikawa se acercó a sus fans, quienes estaban reunidas en un apretado círculo. Parecían mirar algo a escondidas.

- ¡Hola lindas! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Es mi idea o vieron a un tal Kageyama por aquí? Espero que lo hayan espantado-. Cuando se trataba de satisfacer su curiosidad, el setter del equipo albiceleste iba siempre al grano.

- ¡Ah, Oikawa-san! Te equivocas, es que unas amigas de Karasuno me prestaron unas fotos...- respondió una de ellas, poniéndose roja.

- ¡Quiero verlas, quiero verlas!- canturreó el joven. Las chicas le pasaron las fotos, un poco nerviosas. Aunque su ídolo sonreía, parecía estar molesto.

Las imágenes le hicieron enojar aún más. Efectivamente, el setter genio de Karasuno se veía muy bien en ellas. En casi todas aparecía junto al enano que llevaba el número 10. En una, su kouhai estaba secándose el sudor, con la polera del equipo en una mano y la toalla en la otra, mientras su torso desnudo y esbelto brillaba al sol. En otra, bebía agua de una botella mientras el colorín saltaba a su lado. En otra, tenía a Tsukishima agarrado del cuello de la camisa mientras lo miraba con una fiereza que a Oikawa le secó la boca.

- Oikawa-san, ¿has pensado en aparecer en alguna foto con Kageyama-kun? Porque eres hermoso, ¡pero juntos se verían increíbles!- aventuró una.

- ¡Síii, kyaaaaa!

- Ah, jajaja, nunca lo había pensado - masculló el aludido, fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¡Cómo se atreven a emparejarme con ese idiota!", fue lo primero que pensó. "¡Cómo se atreve a ser tan fotogénico!" fue lo segundo. Y, finalmente: "¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?". Si en Karasuno podían hacer fotos de sus jugadores, ¡en Aobajousai con mayor razón! Con esto en mente, empezó a planear su contraataque.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. De las fotos al amor

**Paparazzis en Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

Disclaimer: 'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.  
Hay AsaNoya y OiKage.

* * *

**4. De las fotos al amor**

Durante algunos días, Oikawa se encargó de hacer un pequeño estudio de mercado entre sus admiradoras. Resultó que la mayoría prefería fotos de él a solas o con alguien del equipo (de preferencia, con Iwaizumi), pero sus otros compañeros no despertaban mayor interés.

- Ah, rayos. Esto desmorona mis planes...- suspiró el setter. Al verlo tan triste, una de sus fans se le acercó y dijo:

- ¡Si quieres, yo te ayudo a tomar fotos!

El rostro de Tooru se iluminó de inmediato.

- ¡Ah, muchas gracias! Puedo darte una parte de las ganancias que obtengamos.

- No... Prefiero una foto tuya autografiada...-

"¿Sólo eso? ¡Me encanta este tipo de negocios!", pensó Oikawa, radiante. Aceptó el trato con la chica y, en poco tiempo, los relámpagos se hicieron notar en el gimnasio de Aobajousai. A diferencia de lo que ocurrió en Karasuno, nadie del equipo albiceleste prestó atención, pues sabían que sólo era por su setter.

Las ganancias eran cuantiosas, las fotos de Oikawa con Iwaizumi se vendían como pan caliente (tanto imágenes físicas como digitales) y el emprendimiento del joven se veía prometedor. Sin embargo, no duraría mucho. Esta vez, no fue por culpa de una fujoshi descuidada, sino por algo más complicado: internet.

Al digitalizarse, las fotos llegaron a un grupo mucho más amplio de personas, por lo que no sólo las chicas de Aobajousai pudieron disfrutarlas. Además, el hecho de que estuviesen disponibles de forma gratuita en ciertos sitios disminuyó la compra de imágenes que Oikawa había echado a andar.

Como si fuera poco, fue gracias a internet que Iwaizumi pudo descubrir dicho emprendimiento. Esa tarde, se escucharon gritos furiosos y otros de miedo en el gimnasio de Aobajousai. "¡En la cara no!", suplicaba alguien.

* * *

"¿Qué le pasa a Iwa-chan? Me dejó como un dálmata con todos los golpes que me dio. Y eso que las fotos subieron la cantidad de dinero de nuestro equipo", se quejaba Oikawa mientras salía de la escuela. Obviamente, el vicecapitán de Aobajousai prohibió que se tomaran fotos dentro y fuera de la escuela y no quiso oír los beneficios monetarios que estaban perdiendo por eso.

"Me pregunto cómo lo hizo el equipo de mi estúpido kouhai. Podría ir a preguntarle... ¡No! ¡No pienso acercarme a él! Prefiero perder mis fans antes que rebajarme a tanto. Pero... todo ese dinero...", pensaba Oikawa.

Esperanzado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escuela Karasuno. Rendirse no estaba dentro de sus planes y seguiría adelante, incluso aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Iwa-chan. Por eso, cuando vio a Kageyama de lejos, aguantó sus náuseas y caminó hacia él. Iba solo, por suerte. Mientras avanzaba, el mayor notó que su estómago cambiaba un poco su reacción y, en vez de náuseas, había algo más parecido al nerviosismo.

"¡Ja, no puede ser! ¿Estoy nervioso por acercarme a mi kouhai?". Sin embargo, debía admitir que Kageyama no era el mismo jovencito silencioso, pequeño y observador que había conocido. Ahora era casi tan alto como él, mucho más serio y con una mirada más intensa.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso frente a Kageyama, quien siguió caminando. Irritado, Oikawa notó que el joven iba con los ojos cerrados.

- El error estuvo al lanzar demasiado pronto. Debo fijarme más en los pies del spiker y... ¡OUCH!

Enojado, Kageyama abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con su antiguo senpai.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- gritó el moreno, saltando hacia atrás.

- ¿Podrías gritar un poco menos, Tobio-chan? No quiero que me vean contigo- contestó el setter. Había tenido la oportunidad de mirar los ojos de su kouhai y ya no se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo como antes, pero lo ocultó como pudo. Sería horrible que su adversario notara algo así.

- Yo tampoco quiero eso- respondió Kageyama a su vez, sacando de su mochila un jockey que decía "Hollywood" y unos lentes oscuros. Oikawa alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se los pusiera.

- Mejor vamos a... ¡vamos cerca de tu apartamento! Estoy seguro de que no tienes ninguna admiradora que te siga- rió Tooru.

De mala gana, Kageyama se dirigió a su hogar en compañía de su senpai. Cuando se encontraban más lejos de Karasuno, este último habló.

- Dime, Tobio-chan... ¿Cómo hicieron ustedes para adaptarse a las fotografías en pareja?

Kageyama tardó unos buenos segundos en responder. Cuando Oikawa decidió que sería mejor repetir la pregunta, el moreno exclamó:

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sus mejillas ardían, sus ojos se veían enormes y tenía la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. El setter de Aobajousai tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Es mi idea, o este idiota se ve tierno?", se preguntó.

- Vi una foto en la que salías con el enano del número 10 (se veían ridículos, por cierto) y pensé que mi equipo podría salir también en fotos, pero no les gusta la idea. Quiero que me expliques cómo convencieron a tus compañeros y a ti para hacer eso.

- Yo, eh... ¿viste esas fotos? ¿Cómo?

- Una chica las llevó... ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Dime cómo lo hicieron! - respondió Oikawa. Tomó del cuello de la camisa a Kageyama, quien seguía colorado. Estaban muy cerca... El corazón del setter de tercer año comenzó a latir muy aprisa.

"¿Qué me pasa?", pensó. Justo en ese momento, un flash surgido de unos arbustos algo alejados le hizo soltar a su kouhai. Este no se movió.

- ¡AH! ¡Alguien nos tomó una foto!- gritó Oikawa, corriendo hacia el sitio. Una figura oscura salió de los arbustos y arrancó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Tobio-chan, si nos apuramos, podremos...! ¿Tobio-chan?

Cuando el setter de Aobajousai se volteó, vio que el joven no estaba tras él. Al mirar hacia el otro lado, el o la paparazzi había desaparecido. Furioso y preocupado, Oikawa emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

"¡Ni siquiera me respondió qué hicieron sus compañeros!".

* * *

Para sorpresa de los miembros del equipo de Aobajousai, las arcas aumentaron considerablemente en la semana. No había un motivo claro, pero así era. Iwaizumi se acercó a Tooru con una gran sonrisa durante la práctica:

- Oikawa, te pido disculpas. ¡Tenías toda la razón respecto a las fotos!

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Iwa-chan?

Sin dejar de sonreír, el vicecapitán del equipo sacó de su mochila una imagen. El setter enrojeció incluso antes de verla pero, por suerte, su amigo no se fijó.

- ¡Mira, se la compré a una chica! ¿No se ven lindos los dos?

Avergonzado, Tooru notó que era la imagen que había tomado el o la paparazzi unos días antes. Aparecía con un aire sorprendido, mientras sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a Kageyama. Por otra parte, el setter de Karasuno tenía los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas coloradas. "Ahí es cuando encontré que Tobio-chan se veía lindo", se retó Oikawa. Sin pensar, estiró la mano para quitarle la foto a Iwaizumi, pero éste fue más rápido y la alejó.

- La querías romper, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

"¿Qué? ¡Demonios, quería quedármela! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!". Aunque su mente parloteaba sin cesar, Tooru no respondió.

- Da igual si la rompes, al parecer hay muchas copias. No sólo en papel, sino también en internet. Como sea, ha generado muchos ingresos para el equipo, porque me puse de acuerdo con la chica que me la vendió para que siga tomando este tipo de fotos. Ella obtiene una jugosa comisión, nosotros juntamos dinero para el equipo y todos somos felices. ¡Así que eres realmente un genio, Oikawa!

- ¿O sea que puedo seguir haciéndome cargo de esto? ¿Aparecerán todos?

- Ah, qué bueno que lo preguntas. Tengo dos condiciones para que esto resulte: primero, debes salir siempre tú, nadie más del equipo...

- Puedo hacerlo- contestó el joven, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¡Genial! Porque la segunda condición es que salgas con Kageyama en todas las fotos. ¡Sin excepciones!

El entusiasmo de Oikawa decayó.

- ¿E-en todas? ¿No es un poquito exagerado?

- En absoluto. Te puedo garantizar que se venderán como pan caliente.

- P-pero las que más se vendían eran esas donde aparecíamos tú y yo... ¡AUCH!

Iwaizumi se masajeó el puño derecho y Oikawa hizo lo propio con su cabeza.

- Como decía, las fotos "OiKage", como les dicen las chicas, son una mina de oro. Así que aprovechémoslas, ¿vale?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que vaya donde Tobio-chan y le exija salir en 'selfies' conmigo?

- Sí, puede ser. También le diré a nuestra colaboradora que se encargue de seguirte- sonrió el vicecapitán.

Oikawa había logrado insertar el tema de las imágenes en su escuela, pero no del modo en que esperaba.

"¿Qué hago ahora?".

* * *

Asahi llevaba mucho tiempo guardando sus sentimientos, por temor a no ser correspondido y, más aún, a ser excluido completamente del equipo. Sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos de vóleibol si les contaba que se sentía atraído por otro hombre, pero... ¿que dirían si confesaba que era alguien del equipo? Sería problemático para todos, especialmente para el objeto de su amor.

Seguía mostrándose fuerte y seguro, pero ya no soportaba la tensión y las sonrisas forzadas. Tenía que decirlo o entraría en una depresión. Por lo mismo, decidió quedarse un rato más en el gimnasio y esperar a que Nishinoya estuviese listo para salir juntos de la escuela. El corazón de Asahi latía con fuerza a medida que se acercaba la hora.

- Hinata, Yachi, ¿pueden ayudarme un momento?- escuchó decir a Kiyoko-san. Los aludidos se acercaron a ella, expectantes, mientras ella les daba una tarea que tenían que llevar a cabo los dos solos.

"¿Estará haciendo de celestina para ellos?", se preguntó el as de Karasuno, sonriendo. Se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda para él y Nishinoya, pero luego desechó la idea al recordar que ella era el amor platónico de su amor platónico.

Mientras recogía las pelotas esparcidas por el suelo, vio salir a Nishinoya de los camarines, junto a los demás. Con su uniforme, su camiseta roja y su cabello rebelde provocaba una oleada de admiración entre los hombres (pocas veces entre el género femenino), pero seguía viéndose frágil y ligero, como un pajarillo. Cuando Yuu lo vio, saltó hacia él, gritando:

- ¡Asahi-san, vamos juntos a casa!

- ¡Ah! Como quieras, Noya-san.

- Uy, parece que una nueva pareja se ha formado en Karasuno- murmuró Tsukishima, burlón. Yamaguchi rió bajito, pero ambos quedaron de una pieza cuando Nishinoya exclamó:

- ¡Miren quiénes hablan! ¡Papá Tsukki y Mamaguchi!

Tanaka estaba cerca y se sumó a las burlas, que fueron cortadas en seco por Sawamura. Se llevaron un buen reto, pero nadie pudo sacarse de la cabeza los apodos gritados por Nishinoya.

Cuando pasó el alboroto y empezaron a salir de la escuela, Asahi se puso cerca del libero y planeó todo lo que diría. Quizás fuese buena idea dejar de lado la seguridad y mostrarse tal como era... En eso estaba, cuando un estudiante desconocido se acercó a Yuu y se puso frente a él.

- ¿Tú eres Nishinoya, del club de vóleibol?

- Así es- respondió el bajito, dando un paso hacia adelante - ¿Por qué?

- Le estabas hablando a mi novia el otro día y vi cómo te acercabas a ella... ¡La estabas cortejando!

- Pero no me dijo que tenía novio. Además, ni siquiera me tomó en cuenta, así que no vengas a hacerte el duro conmigo por eso.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Sólo aléjate de ella!

Asahi no sabía qué hacer. ¿Era conveniente entrometerse en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia? Había decidido decirle a Noya-san que ignorara al muchacho, cuando este último dio un empujón al libero, tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Levántate y pelea, debilucho!- gritó el 'novio celoso'. En eso, una sombra enorme le tapó el sol de la tarde y lo levantó en vilo por el cuello de la camisa. Era un adulto, o eso parecería sin el uniforme, pues llevaba el pelo largo, barba y un rostro muy intimidante.

- Ya dejaste claro tu punto. Nishinoya-san no volverá a acercarse a tu novia... y tú no volverás a acercarte a él, a menos que quieras verme enojado.

- Yo... Eh, lo prometo. ¡No me pegues, por favor!- gimió el chico. Con un brusco movimiento, Azumane dejó en el suelo al estudiante, quien salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. De inmediato, el as se volvió a Nishinoya con una sonrisa culposa.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que los ojos del libero expresaran tanta furia.

- Gracias, Asahi-san, ¡pero no era necesario que te entrometieras en MIS asuntos! ¡Yo podía hacerme cargo de él sin problemas y sin ayuda de nadie! - estalló Yuu.

La culpa del mayor se convirtió en enojo.

- ¿Querías que me quedara parado mientras ese tipejo te arrojaba al suelo y se burlaba de ti? Eso no es lo que hace un amigo.

- ¡Un verdadero amigo no deja como debilucho a otro amigo!- rebatió Nishinoya.

- Estás siendo injusto, Noya-san.

- ¡Argh! ¡Déjame en paz!- ladró el voluntarioso muchacho, caminando hacia el gimnasio de Karasuno. A esa hora ya debía estar cerrado, pero eso no parecía importarle a Nishinoya. Luego de unos instantes de duda, Asahi fue tras su compañero.

Éste trató de abrir la puerta, sin resultado. Furioso, bajó los escalones y rodeó el edificio. Azumane lo detuvo.

- ¡Suéltame!- chilló Yuu, sacudiéndose para sacarse de encima la mano de su amigo. Aunque la luz era muy tenue, el wing spiker pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de Nishinoya. Éste siguió tratando de soltarse, hasta que Asahi perdió la paciencia.

El joven extendió sus enormes brazos y envolvió al libero entre ellos, haciendo que la espalda del más pequeño descansara sobre su pecho. Asahi se apoyó en una de las paredes del gimnasio y ahí se quedó, inhalando y exhalando con calma. Nishinoya también se tranquilizó.

La voz de Asahi rasgó el silencio.

- Dime qué te pasó, por favor-. No era una pregunta, tampoco una orden, pero se sentía como ambas. "No queda nada de los titubeos de antaño, ahora es todo un hombre", pensó Nishinoya, aún triste.

- Yo... Sentí que me protegiste porque me veías débil. Y me enfureció mucho más que el empujón. No soy una 'damisela en apuros' a la que debas salvar, ¿te queda claro?-. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de los ojos del libero. Su amigo podía sentirlas caer sobre sus antebrazos.

Luego de una pausa, la respuesta de Asahi llegó cerca de su oído derecho. La calidez de su aliento provocó escalofríos en la espalda de Nishinoya.

- Nunca te he visto como alguien débil, Noya-san. Eres una de las personas más firmes que conozco, tanto física como mentalmente. Sé que eres capaz de enfrentar a ese chico y a mil más, pero no pude soportar que te tratara así delante mío. Me importas demasiado como para permitirlo. Por eso, no lo hice para salvarte: sólo me dio rabia.

- Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría a verte enojado alguna vez...- contestó Nishinoya y, luego de unos instantes, preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que te importo demasiado?

Los brazos de Asahi lo soltaron. Era libre para moverse y mirarlo, pero no quería hacerlo. En alguna parte de su cuerpo y su mente, quería seguir en contacto con el as de Karasuno.

- Me refiero exactamente a eso: eres la persona que más me importa, desde hace años. Porque te amo.

La última frase fue un susurro doloroso para ambos. Asahi no esperaba que saliera tan abruptamente de sus labios y Nishinoya tampoco esperaba oírla, menos aún de alguien a quien admiraba tanto y por quien sentía otro tipo de cariño.

Los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron inmóviles y en silencio. Ya era de noche y pronto cerrarían las puertas de la escuela. Nishinoya fue el primero en romper el hechizo.

- Yo... lo siento, Asahi-san. Tengo que irme.

El más alto asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Caminaron hacia la salida juntos, sin tocarse y sin hablar. "¿Cómo llegamos a esto? No quiero sentirme así con él", pensaba cada uno. Sin embargo, no sabían cómo resolverlo. Pronto llegaron al punto en que sus caminos se separaban. Nishinoya se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- De verdad lo siento. Ya sabes, siempre me han gustado las mujeres, no es algo que pueda llegar y cambiar.

- Entiendo, Noya-san. Perdóname por ser tan brusco. Espero que no me odies por esto...

Yuu le brindó una de sus sonrisas más brillantes.

- Claro que no... ¡No seas idiota! Bueno... Nos vemos mañana- exclamó.

- Buenas noches- dijo Asahi, dando media vuelta.

Los dos se alejaron con lágrimas en los ojos: uno, con el corazón destrozado; el otro, con la mente hecha un caos.

* * *

Continuará...

Se agradecen sus comentarios, favs y follows, ¡espero que les gusten los próximos capítulos!  
Saludos.


	5. A punto de caer

**Paparazzis en Karasuno**

_ArokuRaita_

**Disclaimer:**'Haikyuu!' pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

¡Perdón por demorar tanto en subir este capítulo! Fue porque me cambié de casa. Pero ya está todo (casi) bajo control y falta sólo un capítulo más. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

**5. A punto de caer**

Aunque Kiyoko intentaba por todos los medios que Hitoka y Hinata estuviesen solos, no parecía funcionar. Ya no sabía si era por sus ideas o porque los tortolitos (ambos por igual) no tenían desarrollado el sentido de la oportunidad. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, la relación entre ambos estaba estancada. "En fin, quizás sea mejor si no me meto", pensó la manager de Karasuno, relegando el tema a un segundo plano. Tal vez sólo necesitaban tiempo.

Al salir de clases, Hinata acompañó a Yachi hasta su casa. El joven se notaba más callado que de costumbre, por lo que su compañera le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

- Sí, Yachi, no te preocupes. Es sólo que... creo que Kageyama es un idiota.

- Ehh, Hinata-kun, por favor, no vayan a pelear como la otra vez... - rogó la rubia, temblando. El chico respondió con una carcajada.

- No creo que lleguemos a eso. Pero me da rabia que haya salido en una foto con el Gran Rey... ¿En qué está pensando? ¡Su equipo somos nosotros! ¿Y si Kageyama deja de hacer pases como "Gwah" y "Fuah"? ¡Ahí lo mato!

Yachi trató de calmarlo y funcionó, pues los dos sabían que Kageyama preferiría morir antes que dar menos del 100% en vóleibol. Llegaron a la casa, se despidieron sonrientes y Hinata se fue pedaleando a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo, la tristeza la invadía al ver al colorín tan preocupado por el moreno. Sí, al principio le gustaba ver fotos donde aparecían los dos juntos -de hecho, eran las únicas que soportaba sin sentir celos-. Porque eran amigos.

"Pero si Shouyou-kun siente algo más... ¡Yo NO PUEDO competir contra Kageyama-kun! ¡No soy rival para él!".

El pensamiento le hizo detenerse unos segundos. Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Un instante después, las secó con una media sonrisa. "Nunca me he sentido lo suficientemente buena para Shouyou-kun. Es demasiado especial... Apenas tengo posibilidades. ¿No debería rendirme?"

No. La misma determinación que tuvo al enfrentarse al cargo de manager del equipo de vóleibol surgió ahora. Más aún: rendirse antes de actuar sería la única forma de perder todas las opciones con Hinata.

* * *

- ¡Ahh, son ellos!

Desde hacía algunos días, la entrada del instituto Karasuno se había convertido en el punto de reunión de chicas de diversas escuelas, quienes sonreían, tomaban fotos y llevaban dulces preparados por ellas mismas a los chicos del equipo de vóleibol.

- Waaaa, ¿por qué hay tantas mujeres?- exclamó Hinata, saltando.

- Al parecer, nos hemos hecho famosos entre las estudiantes de secundaria- respondió Sugawara, pensativo.

- ¡Excelente!- gritaron Tanaka y Nishinoya, pero Daichi los hizo callar.

- ¿Cómo que 'excelente'? ¡Es lo peor que podría pasarnos! Si el vicerrector llega a darse cuenta, nos...- Un grupo de chicas se acercó al capitán para entregarle lindos paquetes de galletas caseras y no pudo terminar la idea.

Sugawara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Con sus buenos modales y su sonrisa encantadora, logró que las chicas los acompañaran lejos de la escuela e incluso supo cómo se enteraron de las fotos: internet.

- ¡Pero Kiyoko-san dijo que no permitía que las escanearan o compartieran! ¡Yo confío en ella!- gritó Nishinoya después, cuando las chicas se habían ido.

- Deben haber sido de Aobajousai, entonces. Supongo que sus fotógrafos no tuvieron los mismos cuidados que nuestra manager- comentó Sugawara, muy serio.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Si el vicerrector llegaba a enterarse del negocio, podía suspenderlos por indecentes... ¡Suspenderlos de las actividades del club! ¡Incluso de la escuela!

Para más remate, en el mismo Karasuno gozaban de una gran fama: muchas chicas de cursos menores los trataban como _idols_ y las mayores se les acercaban en todos los recreos. Aunque Tanaka y Nishinoya disfrutaban de toda la atención, incluso ellos admitían que a veces era demasiada.

Kiyoko notó el peligro y decidió reunirse con el entrenador Ukai y con el profesor Takeda. Si no encontraban una forma de evitar que el vicerrector supiera de las fotos en la escuela, las consecuencias podían ser nefastas para todos.

* * *

Aunque salían juntos de las prácticas y compartían (con un poco de incomodidad, pero lo hacían igual), la amistad entre Asahi y Nishinoya no era la misma de antes. Se hablaban menos y el libero ya no se acercaba tanto al as de Karasuno. Los dos ocultaban muy bien su tensión, por lo que sólo una persona tan sensible como Sugawara podía haber notado algo, pero el joven de tercero estaba más preocupado por las consecuencias de las fans y las fotos que de otra cosa.

Lo peor eran las chicas. Asahi sabía que Yuu era uno de los más felices con la atención de tantas mujeres, y verlas revolotear junto a él hacía que la sangre le hirviera. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Nishinoya siempre había deseado eso y no lo iba a cambiar por nadie.

"Ni siquiera por mí".

Asahi sacudió la cabeza. Ser egocéntrico no era lo suyo. Además, sabía que una declaración de amor de alguien del mismo sexo, por muy amigo cercano que fuera, no iba a cambiar mágicamente los sentimientos del libero. Por eso, cuando llegó a su casa durante la noche en que confesó todo, decidió colocar una barrera entre ambos, para evitar que Yuu se confundiera más. "Supongo que lo que menos quiere es sentirme cerca suyo", se dijo Azumane.

En cierto modo, era cierto. Nishinoya no quería acercarse a su amigo, ni mirarlo a los ojos, y menos caminar de vuelta a casa junto a él. Su confusión era demasiada y podía actuar de manera demasiado impredecible. Al fin y al cabo, era el senpai al que más admiraba y quería. ¿Qué tal si, justo en ese momento, se dejaba llevar por la decepción y lo mandaba a freír monos al África? Asahi-san nunca lo perdonaría, ni a Yuu ni a sí mismo.

Además, había otra cosa que lo preocupaba: cada vez que pensaba en Asahi-san, se ponía rojo como tomate. Recordar la otra noche, la presión de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, el calor de su torso contra su espalda y su respiración tranquila le daba escalofríos, y no de miedo. Si el as lo notaba y creía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, la situación podía salirse de sus manos.

Por eso, cuando notó que su amigo se distanciaba un poco, se sintió aliviado. No estaba obligado a darle una respuesta inmediata, no tendría que temer por la reacción que podían causar sus mejillas sonrojadas... Era una tregua que agradecía de verdad.

Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, la distancia le incomodó. Y había otra cosa: la atención de las chicas ya no le hacía sentir tan pleno como antes.

* * *

Kageyama todavía recordaba el rostro de Oikawa cerca del suyo. Era una imagen perturbadora, que le impidió conciliar el sueño esa noche. "Se ve mejor de lejos", sentenció. La intensidad de esos ojos castaños, su cabello alborotado y sus preguntas incómodas e insistentes le provocaron dolor de cabeza. ¿O le dio una baja de presión cuando su ex senpai lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa? Sólo sabía que, una vez que se sintió libre, caminó con la vista nublada hacia su apartamento, sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente, sus compañeros de equipo lo recibieron con miradas de preocupación. Hinata tenía la cara extraña, como si tuviera ganas de reír y gritar de rabia al mismo tiempo. La cosa debía ser grave.

- Kageyama, necesito que te sientes un momento- le dijo el capitán del equipo apenas entró al gimnasio. Sin cambiar de expresión, Tobio obedeció.

Daichi continuó.

- Verás... Anoche pasó algo. Digamos que lo de las fotos se salió de control y... Suga, ayúdame-.

- Hay una foto en internet donde el setter de Aobajousai y tú salen discutiendo.. y los dos tienen unas expresiones que se pueden mal interpretar. Ésta es-. Dicho esto, el joven de cabellos grises le tendió una foto. Kageyama quedó en shock: nunca notó el bendito flash y tampoco escuchó bien lo que gritaba Oikawa en ese momento. El color se le fue del rostro y su estómago amenazó con devolver la comida.

Su expresión parecía anhelante, pero la verdad es que se había mareado por culpa del movimiento brusco de su ex senpai. Éste parecía estar sonrojado y sorprendido por algo. No había pasado nada y, sin embargo, esa imagen daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Y con ese tipo, para más remate. La sola idea le generó una pequeña arcada.

- ¡Hey, Kageyama, no vayas a vomitar!- exclamó Hinata. Furioso, el setter se preparó para gritarle un insulto por la burla, pero los ojos del colorín no expresaban alegría. Al contrario, era como si le hubiesen dado un pase mediocre.

El pequeño cuervo estaba enojado y listo para sacarle los ojos a alguien.

- No seas estúpido, Hinata idiota- respondió el moreno, recuperándose. Miró a Daichi y agregó: -Esa foto no bajará mi rendimiento, Sawamura-san. Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Luego miró a Hinata, para dejarle claro ese punto. El colorín no contestó, y la clase continuó sin contratiempos.

"Espero que Oikawa tenga las mismas náuseas que yo cuando vea esa foto", pensó Kageyama cuando terminó el entrenamiento. Más relajado, caminó hacia su casa solo (Hinata estaba molesto con él y no quiso acompañarlo). Cuando llegaba a su edificio, una figura le hizo detenerse en seco.

Era Oikawa.

- ¡Ah, Tobio-chan, te estaba esperando!- sonrió el mayor. El moreno lo miró en silencio, sin moverse. "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba", se dijo el setter de Aobajousai, suspirando.

- Verás... Seré directo: necesito tomarme más fotos contigo. En Aobajousai tenemos un partido de práctica fuera de la prefectura y necesitamos dinero. Con la imagen de la otra vez obtuvimos buenos resultados y... ¡Oye, espera!

Kageyama pasó junto a Oikawa mientras éste le hablaba. Se notaba fastidiado.

- Ah, si te preguntas qué gana Karasuno con esto, compartiremos el 40... ¡no, el 50 por ciento de las ganancias con ustedes! ¡Hey!- Como el moreno no se detuvo, Oikawa lo tomó por el hombro. Sonó un flash por ahí cerca. "Con una foto más estaremos listos por un buen tiempo. Por favor, ¡acepta, estúpido!".

Kageyama se volteó para mirar a su insistente interlocutor -dándole la espalda al lugar donde había sonado el flash-. Una sonrisa tenebrosa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, y Oikawa tragó saliva.

- Muy bien. Apareceré en tus fotos con dos condiciones: el 50 por ciento de las ganancias de cada foto... y que me enseñes tu saque.

"Dios mío, odio a los genios. De verdad los odio", pensó el setter de Aobajousai, apretando los dientes.

- Creo que el 50 por ciento podría subir a un 60...- murmuró Oikawa.

- 50 y el saque o nada.

"Maldito, maldito genio".

- Como quieras- masculló el mayor, mirando hacia un lado. De pronto, Kageyama se colocó frente a él y le extendió la mano derecha. Tooru miró la mano, luego el rostro del muchacho y se sonrojó violentamente. Sonó una cascada de flashes.

Tobio-chan estaba sonriendo.

Y se veía hermoso.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y la estrechó, sin sonreír. No era capaz, estaba en pleno shock. La mano de su ex kouhai era tibia, firme como la de un hombre y suave como la de un muchacho. Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero logró contenerse.

Más flashes.

- Bueno. Entonces nos vemos... senpai.

Unos segundos después, Oikawa salió del shock. Quiso gritar algo, pero el joven ya había desaparecido y el o la paparazzi también. Eso le generó un cierto deja vu.

* * *

Las arcas de Aobajousai volvieron a crecer durante la semana, y las estudiantes de dicha escuela pudieron disfrutar de nuevas fotos de OiKage (las de Karasuno también se las conseguían sin problemas). Aunque ninguno de los dos setters mostraba interés o emoción alguna, era uno el que más sufría tratando de mantener la compostura. El otro se conformaba con aprender el saque que admiró desde niño.

Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san y hasta Kiyoko-san pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando el chico de primero les contó todo, pero decidieron lavarse las manos al respecto: esas fotos las tomaba la otra escuela y el estudiante de Karasuno no tenía nada que ver. Tampoco aceptaron el acuerdo del 50 por ciento de las ganancias.

- Sin embargo, me parece excelente que estés practicando con Oikawa. Eres el que más puede sacarle provecho y hasta podrías enseñárnoslo- afirmó Daichi, sonriendo.

- No soy bueno enseñando cosas- masculló el más joven. Sugawara rió.

- Relájate, Kageyama, ¡ya sabes que no estás solo en esto!

El único que se sentía molesto por las clases particulares de Oikawa a Kageyama era Hinata. Solía mostrar indiferencia cada vez que el tema salía a colación pero, como buen canceriano, acumulaba su rabia. Hasta que explotó al día siguiente, cuando Kageyama falló dos pases. El colorín bufó en las dos ocasiones, pero estuvo toda la clase mordiéndose la lengua.

- Hinata, Kageyama, ustedes quedan a cargo de cerrar - exclamó Daichi, al término del día.

- ¡Osu!

Cuando se cerró la puerta del gimnasio, Hinata contó hasta diez y, luego, soltó toda su rabia:

- ¡¿Qué fueron esos asquerosos pases, Kageyama?!

- ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué me estás gritando ahora, estúpido? ¡Ya pasó y hasta pedí disculpas!

Hinata lo ignoró.

- Es porque estás practicando con el Gran Rey, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién? No, Oikawa no tiene nada que ver...

- ¡Entonces las fotos se te están subiendo a la cabeza!

- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, Hinata idiota!

A lo que siguió una acalorada pelea entre los dos. Kageyama no entendía por qué su compañero estaba tan furioso, aunque ni se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de detenerlo: iba a pelear hasta el final, e iba a ganar.

* * *

Yachi llevaba medio camino hacia el paradero, cuando recordó que tenía que decirle algo a Hinata. Se lo había pedido Kiyoko-san con urgencia: "Por favor, habla con él sobre Kageyama. Parece que no está muy contento con lo de las clases con Oikawa y eso podría generar otra discusión. Mejor prevenir que curar...". Durante la práctica, el número 10 estuvo muy tenso. Y se quedó con Kageyama a cerrar el gimnasio...

¡Y ella había olvidado el encargo! Ya había visto una pelea entre ambos, sabía que era muy posible que hubiese otra.

"¡Rayos! ¿Alcanzaré a encontrar a Hinata-kun? ¿Y si está... celoso? ¿Y si interrumpo algo?", pensaba la joven, mientras regresaba a la escuela.

Por eso, cuando vio que el gimnasio seguía con las luces encendidas, aceleró. "Hablaré con Hinata-kun ahora mismo. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!".

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, con el rostro rojo y lleno de sudor. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la polera desordenada. Kageyama estaba sobre él, en cuatro patas, y sus manos sujetaban las muñecas del colorín. Los ojos de Yachi se abrieron como platos.

"¡La cámara!", fue lo primero que pensó. "Están..., ¡están...!", fue lo segundo. Pero no pudo decir nada. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y huyó del recinto, con el corazón hecho pedazos. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, que nunca la había tenido.

- ¿Yachi...? - dijo el moreno, extrañado, pero ella no alcanzó a oírle. Hinata sí, y se levantó de un salto para buscar a su amiga.

- ¡Yachi! ¡Yachi! ¿Te asustaste? ¡Prometo que no volveré a pelear con este idiota! ¡Yachiii!

Sin embargo, la joven ya estaba lejos. Desalentado, volvió donde el setter y, sin hablarse, terminaron de ordenar el gimnasio.

* * *

Falta poquiiito. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia!


End file.
